


Castiel's sick day

by gottablast15



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, No Smut, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:29:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8269279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gottablast15/pseuds/gottablast15
Summary: Castiel is sick and you take care of him for a bit. One shot.





	

It had been a few days since Cas last appeared, but because he did this frequently (angel stuff), it wasn't really alarming for the boys or you. Also, there wasn't a case going on at the moment. You were just then searching for some at the library. Sam had his nose buried in a book, Dean was searching stuff from the papers and you were just surfing online.  
Suddenly there was a faint noise of flapping wings and all of you turned around, to see Cas standing there weakly, weary eyed.   
"I... I think there is something wrong with this vessel" Cas muttered. He looked pale too. He was just about to take a step forward, when he started to collapse. Luckily Dean and Sam had already stood up to catch him.  
"Hey, Cas, whoa, talk to us! What's wrong?" Dean said, catching him from the backside. He put his hand to Cas' forehead.   
"He's burning up Sammy, can you go get a thermometer and something to drink?"  
"On it", Sam said, heading kitchen. You and Dean took Cas to your room, hence, being the only bedroom (at use) that had a bathroom connected to it. It was smaller than Sam's and Dean's rooms, but it was worth it because you were a very hygienic person and used bathrooms much more than anyone else.   
You opened the door to your room for Dean and Cas started dry heaving. "Quick Dean, the bathroom!" you succeeded to say right when Cas jumped off of Dean and bolted to the toilet.  
You could hear retching and gagging as Cas threw up. That wasn't so new to him, even though he had never been sick with the flu before. Sam finally showed up with a thermometer, medicine and some water and juice. Dean went to Cas, patting him in the back, "let it all out, buddy", Sam tried to calm him on the other side as Dean patted rythmically.  
After a few minutes when Cas caught some breath, he removed Deans hand and turned his head heavily and muttered "y/n..." You were just watching from the doorway earlier. The boys looked at you, worried, and moved aside.   
"What is it Cas?" You put your other hand on Cas' temple, stroking it lightly. For your surprise, Cas moved his hand sluggishly on yours, squeezing it.  
"Hey, um, i got this. Why don't you guys go get some food from the store? Maybe he'll feel better later"  
"Are you sure?" Dean asked hesitantly.  
"Yeah yeah, I can handle this. I used to babysit the neighbour's kid and sometimes he was sick with the flu. This seems like the same, I got this" you were practically pushing them out the door.  
"Okay, but if you need help just-" Sam got cut off by you "I know, i'll call. Don't worry about it, just go. And bring something from that bakery?" The brothers gave eachother a look, but left anyway. In a minute you heard the impala backing up and leaving.  
You looked at Cas again. It kind of looked like he was dying. He was probably being a bit dramatic, but it was his first time and was possibly confused, from the looks of it.  
"What is.. going.. on, y/n?"  
"You are just sick. It happens to people sometimes. I'm thinking your grace fading and you becoming human, your immune system hasn't been used to this and is being weaker than normally"  
There was a few seconds of silent, until Cas just bluntly said "..oh"  
"Anyway. Let's get you cleaned up" you lifted him fragily, as if he was some sort of delicate flower and started stripping him out of his clothes.  
You placed his clothes on the floor folded nicely. As you gradually got closer to his underwear, he started to mutter something and stared you into your eyes, as if he was stressed, or scared, or ashamed. Presumably the last choice, he was also blushing a bit.  
"It's okay Cas, i'm gonna take care of you. I'm not gonna hurt you, i'm just gonna help you shower, okay? I don't want you slipping in the shower and hitting your head or anything" you tried to chuckle to lighten the mood a little. Did not work.  
You put your hand to the waistband of Cas' boxers, carefully taking them down, Cas letting you. You put the boxers on top of the pile of clothes. Cas sat to the closed toilet seat, butt naked, waiting for you to get the shower water right temperature.  
"Actually, i'm gonna switch this and you're gonna take a bath so you won't have to stand"  
When the bath was finally ready, Cas was sitting behind you, nervously. Like he was about to ask something.  
"What is it Cas? Something wrong?"  
"Well, uh... This feels kind of uncomfortable, y/n. Do you think you could maybe... bathe with me?" he looked at you with his big blue eyes. You paused for a bit, thinking; I mean you and Cas always were comfortable with eachother, but still, never like this...   
You thought about it for a few seconds, and thought; why not?  
You stripped yourself from clothes and gave a half-smile as an answer to him, just like you did for him earlier. Then you lifted him to your arms and helped into the tub. Then you came after.  
You washed his body thoroughly. After that you positioned yourself legs spread under him, so he could come and lie on top of you on his backside. Then you just relaxed, stayed there for a while.  
"Is this comfortable to you, y/n?" Cas asked sleepishly.  
"Yeah, Cas. I like being here with you."   
"Me too" he said quietly.  
Then, breaking a moment, there was a knock on the bathroom door. Neither of you had even heard Sam and Dean arriving.  
"You guys okay in there? It's suspiciously quiet. Also, we brought food" Dean announced behind the door.  
Cas grunted just from the thought of food, starting to get up, swallowing a bit. You soothed him as you told Dean to go away, he's still sick.  
\------------------------------------------------  
"They didn't wanna eat"  
"What are they even doing in there? We left like an hour ago..." Sam lowered his brows, wondering.  
"Beats me.." Dean scoffed.


End file.
